phantom x chapter 1: welcome to dometh
by Guffer Mc
Summary: this story is about a 15 year old boy name kanae hagashi who is not a normal 15 year old, he's a phantom/human who has been living on his own ever since his parents died, and now he's going to a school for people that wants to be ghost hunters but thats not turning out so good, but he can only get to be who he wants to become by getting help by the greatest ghost hunter and allies.


welcome to dometh

it was a new day for the young phantom and the first day at a new school too, it was about nine thirty and most of the students were already almost at school, as for yama who was still layed in his bed snoring as drool ran down his mouth and and snot bubble was in his nose. the alarm clock was only two seconds away from ringing and as soon as it had hit zero, *buzz* *buzz* kanae's eyes opened up quick as he jumped up a little high and ended up hitting the ground. he got up from the cold floor he landed on and rubbed his head a bit as he mumbled a few swear words. " God damn!...shit!...that really hur..." before he could finish his sentence he looked over to the side of him and stared at his alarm clock for a brief moment, then next thing you know he started running to his closet. he pulled out a school uniform that he was given a couple days ago from the school, it was a black button shirt with the letter D on it, he had a pear of khakis that he also had to wear, and he had some black sneakers that he wears alot. he put them on his body then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, afterwards he grabbed his backpack and his keys, he also grabbed a ghost traper that he made that looks like a tazer. he was now ready to go as he ran out the house, before he left his house he yelled inside his empty home saying "bye im leaving now!". he ran off to his school and was running at a fair speed, he pulled his phone outof his pants pocket and looked at the time, his eyes widen and then stopped for a brief minute and then breath in, he clapped his hands together causing his eyes to turn blue and smoke to form around h for a minute, he was in his ghost form. he got in a bit of a running position with a big ghost like smile and began to run, he was running as fast as the speed of light as he was making sure not to trip over anything. moments past and most of the students were already there, kanae just got there and was out of breathe as soon as he touched the door handle of the school, he walked in to the school as his eyes went back to its natural self, he couldnt believe how huge the school was, he felt like an ant in the whole school, he walked around to see if he knew anyone from any of his other school, while he continued to walk he got a little side track as he was looking at a poster that had a picture of his hero kyojin on it thay said 'i became a ghost hunter, why not you!'. kanae continued looking at it and then *bam, kanae fell to the ground and began to rub his head a bit, he looked up and seen another kid that looked about five feet and 12 inches long, he was only taller than kanae by three inches but that wasnt nothing. kanae waved his hand and smiled as he was signaling that he didn't mean to run into him "im sorry i wasnt paying attention to where i was going! my bad!" kanae said dumbfounded, the kid looked down at him and glared as he extended his arm and grabbed kanae by his shirt and looked him dead in his eye. "to hell with the apologies!...hmmmm...do you know who i am!?" the kid said to him a bit angry, kanae nodded and then glared at him a bit. "i guess you must be new then...im kazuha tagashi! the top nightmare of everyone in this school!...and you are?" kazuha said, kanae glared at him and then barked "none of your damn business! thats who i am!" he yelled at him. kazuha smirked at him evilly and then slammed him against the wall, "arent you tough!...now listen i know who you are kanae hagashi! your the phantom that wants to become a ghost hunter...well guess what! that will never happen because a phantom cannot and never will become a ghost hunter no matter how much you try! now tell me what i just said!" kazuha said still eyeing him, kanae gritted his teeth a bit and clenched his fist and then glared into kazuha's eye's. "let go of me!" kanae said with a sturn voice, "not until you say you give up on your dream!" kazuha said still smirking, kanae's eye's flared up wide open and then he gritted his teeth and head butted him in the face causing kazuha to drop him, kazuha covered his face for a minute and then glared at him as he smiled evil with bloodlust and began to walk up to him. "oh your dead casper!" he yelled angrily, before kazuha could get his hands on kanae for head butting him kazuha ended up hearing a loud deep voice say "HEY! YOU TWO STOP IT AND YOU KAZUHA GO TO CLASS!" the voice yelled and then kazuha glared at kanae and said "oh your luch friendly ghost! because i was gonna send you to grave under!" he said as he began to walk away, kanae glared at him for a moment and then looked up and seen a very tall man that looked like he could be in his forties or fifties, he had a long black goatee and was wearing a black suit, he looked at kanae with a smile and then reached his hand out to kanae. "mr. hagashi!...please come with me to my office" the man said to our curly haired hero.

to be continued...

(i hope you guys are enjoying this chapter because this chapter will have a part 2 to it or maybe 3, but yeah this will be a great series and dont worry ill try getting a computer drawing pad so i can draw the characters and show what they look like, but yeah guys ill try to put out the 2nd part of this chapter tomorrow or the next day ok...peace.)


End file.
